Oneshot special! White day celebration
by Naamix3
Summary: White day is here! Meaning those who got a homemade chocolate from someone must give a return-gift to that person on this very day. Who will get one? Contain my OC, LillyEdowaga and kitameguire's OC and the rest characters from Detective Conan!


*in this one-shot story think of Shinchi and Conan as different people xD

**Disclaimer: Character's from Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama, I own Naomi Kudo, Lillyedogawa owns Lilly and kitameguire owns Kita.**

**White day special! **

_It was a sunny day with a slice of cold breeze here in Tokyo. As for the students in Teitan high school sat outside the school and enjoyed the sunshine, but this day wasn't a normal day at the school. Well you can say that today is 14 March which means the white day were the guys give back to the girls who gave them chocolate when it was valentine. Later at the evening as the classes was over Naomi, Ran and Sonoko were walking towards home and was discussing about white day._

Sonoko: Honestly im really angry at Makoto for not remembering what day it is today! Jeez how slow can you get? I mean I have already text him "can't wait seeing you today!" and he texted back "Oh..I forgot to tell you that I have another competition in Osaka so i can't make to Tokyo, I'm really sorry.."

Ran: Well Sonoko you can't expect all guys to remember white day even some don't even pay attention to it

Naomi: Exactly! If you ask me I really don't care about that stuff, it's not even a real day to celebrate it and it's unecessary if it's only celebrated here in Japan for example?

Ran: I agree with Naomi

Sonoko: *stops then gives an angry look* that's because you both are idiots! Don't act like you don't have someone to give you, remember the baka tantei and captain of taekwondo?

Ran/Naomi: e-eh! *blushes*

Ran: w-what are you talking about Sonoko *nervous laugh*

Naomi: yeah! It not like I was e-expecting anything from Keisuke?

Sonoko: Hm..so what? You both gave a homemade chocolate to them so it's mean your will get a return gift from them also

Ran: *nervous laugh* for my perspective it's more like he helped himself to it..

Naomi: And for me I always make homemade chocolate to everyone! so it's only natural for me to give him some because I always did that sense we were kids

Sonoko: haha….

_All of sudden some girls started to scream and ran pass by them so Ran, Sonoko and Naomi turned around to see who the girl run to and then they see it's Keisuke and his best friend Shintani_

Girl 1: Come on Shintani-kun, give us some return gift it's white day today!

Girl 2: And I want from you Keisuke-kun *tries to do the poppy eyes*

Other girls: mee too Shintani-kun, Keisuke-kun! *screams*

Keisuke: W-wait what are you talking about? *tries to take the girls of him*

Shintani: Ladies, ladies..Of course I really loved your delicious homemade chocolate so here is my return gift *takes his bag and opened it* here white chocolate to my beautiful ladies *gives each one of them and blinks* the girls began to scream more and tries to jump on Shintani and Keisuke looked shocked at him and it he wasn't alone. Ran, Naomi and Sonoko were also standing there and Naomi looked like she would snap at any time.

Ran: Nee…Naomi are you okay? *puts her hand on her shoulder*

Sonoko: yeah because you have that scary face on right now…

Naomi: *didn't listen* em what? Oh yeaah im fine!

Girl 3: Hey Keisuke-kun you didn't give me a return gift and i…*starts to cry* I really worked hard with my homemade chocolate only for you…

Keisuke: e-eh! Im sorry *panics* please don't cry I really didn't know it was even white day today !(didn't even know what you do when the day comes) i-I promise you I give you next time *smiles*

Girl 3: *blushes*Oh Keisuke-kun! *jumps on him* and the other girls scream all over again*

Keisuke: w-wait hey!

Sonoko: oh-oh…*looks at Naomi*

Ran: eh Naomi?

Naomi: Im really fine you guys *smiles* please wait here *goes over to Shintani,Keisuke and the fangirls are*

Shintani: *notice* ah Naomi-chan! *smiles*

Keisuke: *turns around and took the girl of him* eh! Naomi w-what are you doing here?

Naomi: Hello Shintani…*rage aura comes out* that is my question to YOU Keisuke…kun?

Shintani: oh-oh! Better run girls…and I mean now *smiles*

Shintani and girls ran away and Keisuke looked scared at Naomi tries telling her to calm down.

Naomi: Calm down! *even more rage aura comes out* Keeeisukeeeeeee take this! *does a high kick on his face so hard that Keisuke went all the way up to the sky (almost) and fall down many blocks away from where Naomi was standing*

Keisuke: ouch….*faints*

Naomi: Trying to calm me down when he was the one all over the fan girls…baka! *walks over to Ran and Sonoko who had shocked faces on and it looked like their mouth were going to fall out* let's go guys! *walks away*

Ran/Sonoko *snaps out after seeing what Naomi just did* Hai!

_After walking a while Sonoko said goodbye to Ran and Naomi because her uncle lived another direction. Then after couples minutes Ran and Naomi went by a store then they see Kita and Kaito coming out from the store._

Kita: Ah! Heey guys

Ran: Hey Kita!

Naomi: Oh isn't kita! How are you?

Kita: I'm good so what are you guys doing?

Ran: Nothing really we were just on our way home, how about you guys?

Kita: Oh I see! Same here *smiles*

Naomi: and hello to you too Kaito! *grabs him* hey! it's not polite avoiding us and not greeting us properly baka *hits him on the head*

Kaito: Hey! what the hell was that for? *mumbles* do you really think I want to greet you tantei-obaasan *smirks*

Naomi: What did you say!

Kita: Kaito that's enough! Stop teasing Naomi like that!

Kaito: The hell-! Why are you on her side all of the sudden? Fine! I'm outta of here *starts walk away*

Kita: Wait! You idiot what happened we would walk together?

Kaito: *doesn't listen*

Kita: I said-*takes a coke from her bag and throws it on Kaito's head* wait baka! *sees Kaito looking at her in pain and starts laughing* im sorry you guys! but I got to go, let's all get together soon *smiles* Jaa nee! *walks of*

Ran/Naomi: *yells after* Bye Kita!

Naomi: Bye Kaito-chan! *laughs*

_Kaito got angry and was going towards were Naomi and Ran where but Kita drag him away. _

**Later in evening**

_Naomi decided to stay over at the mouri's for the day. Everyone was watching TV while eating dinner that Ran made with help from Alice and Naomi._

Naomi: Soo Alice did you get any gift today?

Alice/Conan: *blushed*

Alice: w-why would say that Naomi-neechan?

Ran: Oh my why are you blushing conan? Did you give someone you like a whit day present *smiles*

Kogoro: Oooh this kid think he is romantic now? *hits him on head* your still a little brat! Don't act your better than me brat!

Ran: Dad! Don't let your anger at him! *takes Conan away from him* It's not his fault that mom got pissed at you for forgetting to give her a present *gives a irritated look*

Naomi/Conan/Alice: *laughs*

Conan: *mumbles* who would forget that

Kogoro: *hits Conan again* I heard that brat! *stands up* Well excuse me*blushes then coughs* and I will go and buy something to Eri before she wants to kill me..

Naomi: *claps* Bravo mouri-san!

Kogoro: *looks irritated at Naomi* I be back later..

Ran: Bye dad! And tell mom I said hey *smiles*

Kogoro: *goes out*

_Ran, Naomi, Conan and Alice continue to watch Tv then Naomi noticed to awkward attention between Conan and Alice so she turns the the Tv off_

Conan: Ah! Why did you turn off the tv Naomi-neechan!

Alice: Conan is right Naomi-neechan we were kinda watching something!

Naomi: Hmm? Okaay now! You both are going to tell me what's going on between you too?

Conan: What are you talking about? Do you mean the chocolate that I gave Alice?

Naomi: Ahaaa!

Ran: Oh *giggles* how cute!

Conan: shit!..*covers his mouth*

Alice: *blushes* i-it's no big deal…

Naomi: Well to me it is! Why didn't you say anything? It's not like we didn't know you guys like each other *laughs*

Alice/Conan: You kneeew!

Naomi: well duuuh! *laughs even louder*

Ran: i-im sorry but everyone notices long time ago *laughs

_Alice and Conan felt embarrassed so they looked at each other then they ran to their own room while blushing, leaving Ran and Naomi still laughing in the living room_

Naomi: By the way did you get anything Ran?

Ran: e-eh? Why are you a-asking all of the sudden? *blushes*

Naomi: I see *smirks* what did shin-kun gave you then?

Ran: *sighs* some candy but it doesn't matter I'm happy he gave me something or that he remembered *blushes even more then smiles*

Naomi: Aww im happy for you *smiles* *her mobile phone starts to vibrate* Oh! I got a text from Kita

Ran: Really? What did she sa- *sees Naomi put her head down and that her expression looked liked she was about to cry* Naomi are you okay…

Naomi: Im fine…I will be fixing our bed's so we can sleep soon *drops her phone and then ran it to Ran's room*

Ran: Naomi! *looks down on the floor and picks up Naomi's phone* *she sees Kita's message was open* "Omg you won't belive what just happened! Kid came to my room and left a gift and note saying that Kaito order him to give me his return gift for White day. I won't say that he still isn't a baka but what he did made me really happy ^^ s-so I thought I would say that to you and oh! Did you get something from Keisuke? I mean I know you fight with him almost every day but I think if he gave you something today would even make you happy right? Love yaa – Kita P.S it was cookies and a white rose how awesome is that!" *puts the phone down* Naomi…. *feels worried*

_Naomi made the bed and one madras ready so that she and Ran could go to sleep. She quietly thought for herself why she felt so sad not being able to get a present for White day, but then she lied down on the madras and starts thinking that everyone that she knew got their present even Sonoko who early on said that she still got hers from Makoto but not exactly like she hope but still. _

Naomi:*looked at the roof and then starts to cry *"that baka…I know in the begining I wasn't expecting anything but now maybe I wanted know if my feelings was received…" then somehow she falls asleep.

Naomi: *wakes up from her phone ringing* *picks up her phone* Hello…

?: DOO YOOU KNOOW HOW MAANY TIMEES I CAAALLED YOOU IDIOOT! *screams*

Naomi: What the-! Keisuke?

Keisuke: Yeah! Who else do think it is baka…

Naomi: You're the idiot here! do you know what time it is!

Keisuke: *laughs* yeeah soon 12 at night, but I don't think you should worry about that because im right now standing outside

Naomi: Wait what! *runs over the window and sees it's raining outside* *looks down and sees Keisuke waving and smiling* Baka! what are you smiling at? Don't you know it's raining and that you will get sick just standing there! *takes a coat and umbrella* wait I'm coming! *turns off the phone while running through the door*

Keisuke: *sees Naomi coming outside* Hey!

Naomi: *looks at him as if he was stupid* what do you mean "hey!"? Are you crazy! You want to give me a heart attack right? jeez…

Keisuke: *laughs* hai,hai! Here *gives a small box to Naomi while smiling*

Naomi: Wait what is this?

Keisuke: it's your *coughs while blushing* y-your gift for today..

Naomi: eh? *looks shocked, didn't know he would actually give her one*

Keisuke: q-quit staring at me *blushes more* Listen..i really didn't know anything about White day before until Shintani told me today after you got pissed at me. But this is the reason why you got mad right? Wanting a present from me *smirks*

Naomi: e-eh? baka I really didn't c-care…*laughs then smiles* but I can't lie it made me happy though

Keisuke: "woow her smile.." *blushes again* aah yeah…

_After that it was 12 at night meaning a new day and the white day was over. As for Naomi she shared with Keisuke an umbrella and they continued standing outside while talking and laughing. On the window at the mouri's house were Ran standing by the window looking at those two, she smiled while yawing then decided to go back to her sleep. _

**The End**_ -_


End file.
